Crash twinsanity
Fue lanzado en Norteamérica el 28 de septiembre de 2004 para PlayStation 2 y Xbox, y es el quinto juego que no es un spin-off. Se planificó su lanzamiento en GameCube, pero se canceló en dicha consola por razones desconocidas. La historia se desarrolla tres años después de los eventos de Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, donde el villano Doctor Neo Cortex y la poderosa Uka Uka quedaron varados en el mar Antártico. En la historia de este juego, N. Sanity Island se ve amenazada por un siniestro dúo llamado The Evil Twins, que obliga a Crash Bandicoot a tenor de mala gana con su archienemigo y creador, el doctor Neo Cortex, contra el cual los gemelos tener malicia pero ¿por qué? ? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Puede el bandidoot y el científico loco resolver la verdadera identidad de los malvados gemelos y salvar el mundo de la destrucción antes de que se destruyan entre sí? Hay cuatro personajes jugables: Crash Bandicoot, La doctora Neo Cortex (Aves ambas al mismo tiempo), la sobrina de Cortex, Nina Cortex y MechaBandicoot durante la batalla final contra el jefe. Contenido ocultar Historia Parte 1 - N. Sanity Island Parte 2 - Iceberg Lab Parte 3 - La Academia del Mal Parte 4 - Isla Twinsanity Bonus (100% video) Jugabilidad Controles General Crash Bandicoot Dr. Neo Cortex Nina Cortex Crash & Cortex Mecha -Bandicoot Humiliskate Producción Recepción Ventas Galería Trivialidades Referencias editar Historia Parte 1 - N. Sanity Island editar sección Coco aturdido La corteza aturde a Coco Han pasado tres años desde los eventos de Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, y un doctor congelado Neo Cortex y Uka Uka se lavan en N. Sanity Beach. Mientras Coco persigue inocentemente a una mariposa, Corteza a la derecha con su pistola de rayos, y la disfunción de ella para atraer a un inconsciente Crash a través de Jungle Bungle. Finalmente, el camino se detiene, y "Coco" se revela a sí misma. Cortex revela que ha organizado una reunión, "como una fiesta de cumpleaños, excepto ... exactamente lo contrario", con los enemigos del pasado de Crash como invitados a la fiesta, que está en Dingodile, Tiny Tiger, Pinstripe Potoroo, Crunch Bandicoot (Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong y Polar (que está reteniendo un bate de béisbol como venganza por todas las veces que fue montado por Crash en Crash Bandicoot 2). Cortex rápidamente comienza un "repartir los regalos" lanzando bombas y disparándole. Crash lo derrota una vez más y le ordena al doctor N. Gin que lanza su nueva creación: Mecha-Bandicoot, un gigante, robótico lookalike Crash. En última instancia, Crash derrota al robot y la explosión resultante derriba a Crash y Cortex en una cueva, mientras que Dingodile y Ripper Roo hablan sobre el almuerzo. Enfurecido por perder contra Choque de nuevo, Corteza carga contra Choque, derribando al día en un agujero, lo que lleva una caverna. La Cortex finalmente se encuentra con un Cristal de Poder. Poco después de reclamarlo, Un taladro gigante se levanta del suelo, separando a Cortex y el Cristal de Crash. El simulacro se abre, y una horda de enemigos parecidos a hormigas se desborda, teniendo en cuenta Crates al simulacro y, ocasionalmente, atacando a Crash. Crash detiene el ejercicio y se encuentra con Cortex, ordenándole a Crash que se aleje of su tesoro, o se irá "Crystal crazy". No escuchar, Crash y Cortex agarran el Cristal y luchan por él, ayudándoles a completar el resto del nivel. Finalmente, el dúo es perseguido por el taladro antes mencionado en la superficie. Una vez afuera, dos loros que se llaman a sí mismos, los mellizos malvados aparecen y proclaman que van a destruir la isla. Corteza se encuentra en la dirección de ellos, pero para mostrar el número de personas, en el cerebro de Corteza de la cabeza, provocando que huya aterrorizado, todavía con su cerebro. Pobre Corteza Corteza Atacada Por Las Abejas. Crash finalmente se encuentra en Cortex de nuevo, quien aboga por su ayuda. Afirma cómo envidiar la vida simple de los miembros de la tribu, el noble jabalí y la humilde abejorro, solo para ser enjambres de abejas. La corteza, ajena a cualquier peligro, se ve furiosa por el bosque debido a las abejas atacantes. Una canción cae sobre la cabeza de Cortex durante la carrera, y luego un oso comienza a perseguirlo. Crash puede ayudar a evitar varias trampas en el camino, hasta que Cortex sea capturado por Papu Papu. Choque se abre camino río arriba, escondiéndose de los miembros de la tribu. El accidente finalmente se infiltra en la aldea de Papu Papú y rescata a una Corteza, que está atado a un Tótem con un Cristal de Poder en la parte superior. Crash agarra el Cristal de Poder, destruyendo así el tótem, Haciéndolo caer en un río junto con Cortex. Enfadado por el caos que causó, Papu Papu ordena a los miembros de la tribu que ataquen a Crash. Después de escapar de los miembros de la tribu y la reunión con Cortex, Crash se reúne con una emu de granjeros local llamado el granjero Ernest. El granjero Ernest ofrece Crash un Power Crystal y Crash puede eliminar todos los gusanos de su cercano huerto Wumpa. Cortex le dispara al Granjero Ernesto en respuesta, y toma el Cristal de Poder de todos los modos. Incapaces de pasar su tierra, se ven obligados a deshacerse de los gusanos de todos los modos, por lo que pueden usar los árboles Wumpa para llegar a la cima de N. Sanity Mountain. Tikimonlaser Crash & Cortex vs Tikimon Después de pasar por la granja, Crash y Cortex se encuentra con el Evil Twins. Revelando que son de la 10ª Dimensión, Traen a la vida a un dios tótem, conocido como Tikimon, para destruir Crash y Cortex. El dúo logra derrotarlo cuando los Evil Twins se van. La información de los gemelos revela una idea de Cortex, y le dice que su próximo destino será el Laboratorio de Iceberg de Cortex. Parte 2 - Iceberg Lab edit Crash y Cortex finalmente llegan a su destino. Sin embargo, la clave del laboratorio no funciona bien para la frustración de Cortex, lo que los dos se ven obligados a recorrer el camino más largo: el iceberg en el que se encuentra. En el camino, Cortex se encuentra con una pandilla de pingüinos que exigen pago, afirmando que su cheque devuelto desde los últimos años ha sido lento, y la Ira del Cortezano ha ido tan bien como he esperado. Cortex luego pretende sobornarlos con peces antes de disparar uno, Lo que provoca que el resto salga volando, dejando atrás un cristal de poder. Más tarde, los dos tropezaron con Uka Uka, que se congela en una capa de hielo. Sorprendido de una alianza tan improbable, se transforma en una criatura de hielo gigante y se trata de un aplastar a los dos, solo para ser asado por Crash y Cortex. Uka Uka intenta ir después de la pelea, solo para ser mantenido por Aku Aku, quien le informa sobre los planos de los Mellizos Malvados, antes de proponer que se unan ellos mismos. Uka Uka, quien insiste en que destruir el mundo es su trabajo, acepta. Juntos de nuevo, los hermanos Aku Uka viajaron a la décima dimensión para enfrentarse a los Mellizos Malvados. Crash y Cortex llegan al laboratorio por fin, pero son interrumpidos por los Mellizos Malvados que han derrotado a Aku Aku y Uka Uka. Revelan que conocimos a Cortex desde hace mucho tiempo, alegando que arruinaste sus vidas (aunque Cortex no tiene conocimiento de esto) y accidentalmente revelamos que también tenemos una gran cantidad de tesoros. Luego enviamos a su ejército de Ant Drones para destruir a Crash y Cortex, pero son golpeados rápidamente, lo que obliga a los Evil Twins a retirarse. Cuando Aku Aku y Uka se recuperan, le preguntan a Cortex quiénes son los gemelos, pero él no lo sabe. Aku Aku considera entregar Cortex a los Mellizos Malvados, pero Cortex, a regañadientes, forma una tregua con su némesis. Foto 1 Hagámoslo El choque patea a Cortex Pobre Cortex a punto de convertirse en un trineo para Crash. Cortex luego muestra Crash the Psychetron, un dispositivo de teletransportación que puede usar para viajar a la décima dimensión y vencer a los Mellizos Evil. Para tener allí, necesita seis cristales de poder, actualmente tienen cuatro. Cortex propone que N. Gin podría tener uno en su acorazado, pero está a punto de zarpar. Mientras Cortex está pensando profundamente en bajar rápido, Crash arregca a Cortex desde el balcón, utilizamos como un trineo improvisado para bajar el iceberg a través de una larga pendiente cuesta abajo. En el camino hay un cristal de poder. Eventualmente aterrizar en la cabaña de Dingodile, arruinándola, pero Cortex, sintiéndose avergonzado, no está dispuesto a ir más lejos y afirma que ninguna cantidad de tesoro podría compensarlo. Dingodile oye hablar del tesoro de los Mellizos Malvados y sigue a Crash en secreto. Crash se aventura en el acorazado y eventualmente se encuentra otro cristal de poder, y lucha contra N. Gin en su nido de cuervo en el aire en el proceso. NORTE. Se puede utilizar esta herramienta para enviar mensajes de correo electrónico. Caída de tierras en un pasillo lleno de peligrosidades, cuando el chef del barco, Rusty Walrus, viene a reclamar Crash como carne fresca. (Consejo: en la secuencia de persecución de la morsa oxidada, intente minimizar el movimiento a la izquierda y la derecha). Persigue a Rusty después de Crash hasta que llegan a la salida, donde los dos se separan. La caída termina en un área llena de cajas TNT, una de las cuales N. Gin aterriza, causando una explosión masiva que hace que las dos vuelen. N Tropy Apariencia de N. Tropy Crash aterrizar en un iceberg cercano donde el doctor Nepharious Tropy y el doctor Nitrus Brioestán viendo el barco hundirse. Tropy y Brio han escuchado sobre el tesoro, Y ordenan a Crash que les cuente más sobre el tesoro. Como era de esperar, Crash permanece en silencio. Luego, Tropy le ordena a Brio que beba una poción que se convierte en un mutante gigante y algo parecido a una rana. Tanto N. Tropy como N. Brio luchó por la información del tesoro, pero Crash derrota a Tropy. Brio ataca por última vez, pero termina enviando a Crash a regresar al Laboratorio de Cortex lanzando el iceberg en el que está parado. Crash regresa al Psychetron y le entrega los cristales a Cortex; Ahora tienen suficiente para progresar. En ese momento, aparece Coco. Creyendo que Cortex ha secuestrado a Crash, ella lo ha hecho, ha sido un mal funcionamiento del Psychetron, se ha quedado fuera de combate por segunda vez, se han destruido así los cristales de poder que acaban de encontrar. Nina. Usando su aeronave, Se puso rumbo a la Academia del Mal de Madame Amberly. Parte 3 - La Academia del Mal. Crash y Cortex usan la aeronave de Cortex para viajar a la academia. Mientras viajaban, los gemelos malvados aparecen y envían una horda de Ant Drones para atacar a Cortex. Cortex logra defenderse con su pistola de rayos. Crash y Cortex llegan a la Academia del Mal de Madame Amberly. Allí, se aventuró a través del sistema secreto de alcantarillado subterráneo escondido bajo una fuente en el patio. En el camino, Cortex se queda atascado en un barril, por lo que Crash tiene que darle la vuelta casi todo el nivel. Después de encontrar un nuevo cristal de poder, se encuentran con Dingodile, quien dice que ha oído hablar del tesoro y quiere un corte. Dingodile usa su lanzallamas en la tubería donde está parado Cortex, Que lo envía a volar fuera de la alcantarilla. Crash y Dingodile luchan, pero Crash gana y vuelve a la Academia. Después del encuentro con Dingodile, Crash se aventura a través de la Academia del Mal. Pronto se encuentra con una biblioteca que se está llenando de ácido; Crash tiene que correr al último piso de la biblioteca para escapar del ácido. Crash encuentra otro cristal de poder en el camino. Cortex aparece y decide sacarlo de allí, enviando un Crash de vuelta para proteger a la aeronave y los cables de amarre entre seguras. Cortex se abre camino a través de los pasillos, y es perseguido por insectos varias veces, pero logra escapar de ellos. Después de recuperar otro cristal de poder, llega a la habitación de Nina y Cortex le pide a Nina que le muestre lo que ha aprendido de la escuela; Nina obliga a pasar por los tejados. Pronto, a la aeronave flotante, debido a que Crash lo ató a un autobús. Mytwinsanity-50 Nina saltando de techo en techo Después de que Nina se encuentra otro cristal de poder, la aeronave comienza a seguirla, y el autobús en movimiento comienza a destruir algunas partes de los tejados. Nina logra escapar de ella antes de que el alcance. Luego se encuentra con Cortex en los pasillos, quien le dice que regrese a la aeronave. Cortex continúa, antes de encontrarse con la directora, Madame Amberly. Los dos pelean, pero a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Amberly, Cortex gana. Después de la pelea, se encuentra con Crash y todos alcanzan la aeronave. Con suficientes cristales nuevamente, deciden regresar al Laboratorio Iceberg. En la aeronave, Cortex finalmente recuerda su pasado con los Evil Twins. Se reveló que Cuando era solo un niño y un estudiante de la Academia del Mal, su primer experimento involucró un Evolvo-Ray y los loros gemelos de Neo, llamados Victor y Moritz. Al final del experimento, Victor y Moritz no se encuentran por ningún lado (en realidad, Neo los envió a la décima dimensión). Después de ese experimento, nunca se volvió a ver y se rompió el corazón por la pérdida de sus dos mascotas (aunque solo se rió de niño). Parte 4 - Isla Twinsanity editar De vuelta en el Iceberg Lab, Nina y Cortex arreglan la máquina y se aventuran a una nueva dimensión. En la Décima Dimensión, ve a un Cortex abrazando a lo que se cree que es Crash, pero en realidad no es otro que Evil Crash. El animal vicioso luego secuestra a nina. Cortex y Crash comienzan a perseguirlos; Crash vuelve a utilizar Cortex y lo conduce por el volcán como un trineo para perseguir a Evil Crash. Pronto terminará en la Isla Twinsanity, una versión retorcida de N. Sanity Island. Crash ve a Cortex, Nina atada, Evil Crash en una versión distorsionada de su propia casa. Cortex exige que Evil Crash deje ir a Nina y que lo lleve, lo que termina con Evil Crash que lo persigue. Sigue Crash y los tres participantes en otra carrera loca a través de la Isla Twinsanity. Al final, Cortex, Nina y Crash se encuentran el escondite de los Evil Twins. En la cámara del tesoro, en lo más profundo de su dominio, se encuentran N. Tropy, N. Brio y N. Gin, quienes afirman que todos encontraron el tesoro primero. Pero no es otro que Spyro el Dragón. Nuestros tres héroes llegan a Victor y Moritz, y después de un breve intercambio de burlas, Corteza. Victor y Moritz transforman la jaula en un robot épico y comienza una pelea. Eviltwinsfight3 Mecha-Bandicoot es parte de la lucha. Crash se escapa al comienzo de la pelea, dejando solo a Nina y un tembloroso Cortex. Nina usa sus habilidades acrobáticas para destruir la fuente de alimentación del mecánico en la primera parte de la pelea. Una vez que Nina se cansa, Cortex usa su pistola de rayos para disparar las armas del mech. Después de que Cortex haya terminado su parte de la pelea, Crash entra, pilotando Mecha Bandicoot. Después de que Crash golpea al mech con misiles, Victor y Moritz salen volando, solos para tropezar con la casa de Evil Crash, donde vienen. De vuelta en el Psychetron, Cortex dice que estaba equivocado acerca de Crash e intenta enviar a Crash a una dimensión diferente, solo para que el Psychetron no funcionara correctamente y enviar a Cortex al cerebro de Crash, para sorpresa de Coco y la confusión de Crash y Nina. Cortex grita y tiene un colapso después de ver los múltiples clones mientras Crash, que no lo hace Bono (100% video) editar Para desbloquear el video al 100%, el jugador debe recolectar todas las gemas de colores en múltiples niveles. Si se recoge, en la pantalla del menú se puede reproducir. En la versión NTSC, muestra que Crash y Cortex fueron invitados a una persona desconocida (o posiblemente solo una radio) a una de las bases de Cortex. Él dice que debe hacer un ejercicio de confianza que Cortex no acepta. Crashrone sus brazos frente a él para atraparlo, mientras Cortex dice " Jungle Bungle), en el lugar de Warp Rooms y el juego tiene una sensación más libre. Eso significa que no hay una pantalla Cargar / Guardar, en cambio, el juego se guarda automáticamente activando una Caja de Mundo. No todo ha cambiado, las cajas, los cristales y las gemas todavía están presentes, aunque los cristales no tienen mucha importancia en el trama más que para la máquina Psychetron de Cortex. Las gemas ya no se ganan rompiendo cajas; en su lugar, hay que encontrarlos, esto puede variar desde increíblemente fácil hasta realmente desafiante. Las cajas sirven principalmente para la fruta y la vida de Wumpa. El modo de juego de Crash es casi el mismo que antes, todavía puede hacer un ataque característico de giro, doble salto y movimientos de golpe al cuerpo. Como siempre, él tiene un Aku Aku con él. La máscara funciona igual que antes. Puede tener desde 1 nivel de protección hasta 3 niveles de invencibilidad, pero no dura mucho tiempo y Aku Aku ya no protege a Crash de TNT y Nitros. Ocasionalmente, estás emparejado con el Dr. Cortex, trabajando juntos en un equipo, luchando por un cristal y Crash gana la delantera, convirtiéndose en su arma en un arma letal, Crash puede usar a Cortex para golpear a Enemigos con su mazo como cabeza . Gira con él, aumenta el rango de ataque y tira a Cortex a un área donde puede disparar a los enemigos con su Ray Gun, activar palancas o recolectar gemas, tanto a la reticencia de los médicos. Corteza asustada. El propio Cortex a veces irá solo, armado con su pistola de rayos y una cantidad limitada de municiones. Si el blaster se queda sin munición, Cortex no puede hacer nada más que gritar y disparar, lo que funciona como la patada de Crash. Su modo de juego es más bien un tirador en tercera persona con el punto de mira de la pistola que se muestra automáticamente en algo que puede ser disparado. Desafortunadamente, Cortex solo puede hacer un pequeño salto, lo que puede ser complicado en las secciones de plataformas. Está acompañado por Uka Uka como su máscara. A lo largo de la aventura de Crash y Cortex, Nina se convierte en un personaje jugable. Nina puede usar sus brazos biónicos para agarrar ganchos y puños para golpear a los enemigos, también puede girar como Crash, que no puede saltar dos veces. Ella tiene una Uka Uka como su máscara también. Humiliskate Cortex se atascará in a pipe and Crash tendrás que darle la vuelta y resolver los enigmas para atravesar las diferentes líneas con éxito. En la batalla final contra Evil Twins, Crash salta para controlar a Mecha-Bandicoot. El robot puede disparar bolas de plasma y disparar misiles. Esta es la única parte donde Mecha-Bandicoot es jugable. Controles editar edición general Botón izquierdo: Mover Boton a la derecha: Cámara de control Botón l1, Botón l2, Botón r1, Botón r2: Cámara central Botón triangular: Ver inventario Crash Bandicoot editar Botón x: Salta, vuelve a pulsar para doble salto. Botón cuadrado: Girar Boton circular: Agacharse, mantener presionado y moverse a Rastrear, presionar cuando se mueve a la diapositiva de rodilla Botón x entonces Boton circular: Body Slam Boton circular entonces Botón x: Al pasar a Slide Jump Dr. Neo Cortex editar Botón cuadrado: Fire Ray Gun, mantén pulsado Charge-Up y luego suelta. Botón x: Saltar Boton circular: Agacharse, mantener presionado y mantener un Rastrear, presionar cuando se desplace una Diapositiva de cuerpo Botón x entonces Boton circular: Radial Blast Botón l1, Botón r2: Strafe Nina Cortex editar Boton circular: Punch / Wall Reel Botón x: Saltar Botón cuadrado: Girar Botón x entonces Boton circular: Jump Punch / Wall Reel Crash & Cortex editar Botón cuadrado: Girar Boton circular: Twin Slam Botón x: Saltar Botón cuadrado + Boton circular: Twin Spin Botón x entonces Boton circular: Tiro Doble Mecha-Bandicoot editar Botón cuadrado: Toca para disparar Misiles, mantén presionado y suelta para disparar Plasma Botón x: Saltar editar Humiliskate Boton circular: Acelerar Botón x: Saltar edición de producción Corte de coco malvado Una escena eliminada del juego La banda sonora original del juego fue creado e interpretada por la banda Spiralmouth. Se eliminaron algunos contenidos, como el nivel Gone a Bit Coco, que sería después de Hi-Jinks de High Seas, y otros enemigos, como Evil Coco, pero todo se puede ver en una galería de conceptos. Antes de que el juego obtenga su título, muchos otros se decían por él. El primero es 'Crash Bandicoot: Evolution', luego 'Crash Bandicoot: Fully Fluxed', luego 'Crash Bandicoot: Tandemonium', luego 'Crash Bandicoot: Unlimited'. Después de eso, surgió 'Crash Bandicoot: Twinsane', que eventualmente se verifica en Twinsanity. 2 Durante la escena "Fiesta de cumpleaños", PolarSe tiene para ver un bate de béisbol (aunque no es un villano). Sin embargo, uno de los creadores reveló la razón de esto: Polar quería vengarse por Crash montado en su espalda en Crash 2. 2 Nos dio una señal de que no. de el juego. 2 En el juego, se pueden encontrar muchos objetos ocultos mediante el uso de un dispositivo de trampa o una falla. Estos elementos ocultos pueden variar desde una caja de vida hasta elementos nunca vistos en un juego normal. Archivo: Descargar (2) .jpg Spiralmouth compuso la música para este juego, y luego compondría la música para el Crash Tag Team Racing junto con Marc Baril. Muchos remixes de la banda sonora de Crash Twinsanity están presentes en CTTR. Varios personajes fueron eliminados del juego, Entre ellos, Ant Leader, una hormiga gigante que habría liderado a los Ant Drones, Capu Capu, quien era el dueño de un bote y podría haber tenido un Crash al Iceberg Lab o N. Sanity Island si Crash le diera dieciocho años. fish, Evil Coco, una versión alternativa de Coco que vive en la Décima Dimensión, y Evil Capu Capu, que ha desempeñado el mismo papel que su contraparte. Durante el desarrollo, se eliminó el juego muchos niveles diferentes, la mayor parte de ellos nunca se impulsó en el desarrollo y algunos se eliminaron, pero todavía se pueden ver en fotos o videos hoy. Coco había tenido un papel mucho mayor, incluso había sido un personaje jugable y se había unido a Crash y Cortex en su búsqueda para detener a los Mellizos. Debido a que el producto final del juego ha sido apresurado, los problemas son abundantes en el juego, con más de 500 descubiertos. Recepción edición Crash Twinsanity recibió críticas positivas de los críticos en el momento de su publicación. Play Magazine declaró que "Traveller's Tales ha entregado una épica de caricaturas de 60 fotogramas por segundo sin sacrificar la expansión, los enfrentamientos con jefes en los efectos vívidos en el equilibrio hábilmente la integridad del entorno y el entorno con el rendimiento". James B. Pringle, de IGN, dijo que "La editora Vivendi Universal y la desarrolladora Traveller's Tales han infundido tanto humor como simpatía en el juego que literalmente reirás a las carcajadas. Esperará derrotar a cada jefe, no solo porque you are you now". "mucho más cerca de ganar el juego, pero de presenciar algunos de los mejores diálogos en el juego y la voz más divertido actuando". Andrew Wooldridge de 1Up.com dijo que el juego "es divertido, divertido de jugar y es una mejora definitiva en los niveles lineales de juegos pasados". Chris Stead, de Gamepro, describe el juego como "una gran diversión para nuestra juventud de juego y una pieza cómica de nostalgia para los veteranos deseosos de azotar a sus bandicoots, una última vez". Brent Soboleski de TeamXbox coronó el juego como "uno de los mejores títulos de Crash que se han lanzado desde su inicio" y "su uso creativo de la combinación de los enemigos" como los socios es lo que le da a Twinsanity una nueva oportunidad de vida ". Nick Valentino de GameZone dijo que el juego "se eleva por encima de las raíces originales del juego para brindar un juego que es a la vez divertido y divertido al mismo tiempo". Sin embargo, Louis Bedigian, del mismo sitio, describe el juego como "el doble de locura para todos los jugadores amantes de las psicópatas, pero es la mitad de la diversión para los jugadores". Ryan Davis de Gamespot llegó a la conclusión de que es un poco rudo, y no abre nuevos caminos para las plataformas 3D, pero le da a la serie el disparo en el brazo que Wrath of Cortex no necesariamente, y lo que hace, lo hace ". Hace bastante bien "(Cortex, incluso tiene una referencia a la falla de WoC en una cinemática). La revista oficial de Xbox declara que" incluso si estás frustrado por morir en un salto por quincuagésima vez, seguirás pensando que es gracioso ". Kristan Reed de EuroGamerdijo que "la variación del juego está ahí para que todos vean, y cuando llega a la marca, créanlo o no, es tan agradable como lo mejor que el género tiene para ofrecer, con algunos puntos altos verdaderos para mirar hacia atrás. . "Crítica de juegos y controles, pero criticó el diseño del nivel y dijo que estaba" Diseñado para matar al jugador de la manera más barata posible ". Un crítico de Game Informer terminó con" Aunque me duele decir esto, tal vez Crash La revista oficial de PlayStation de EE. UU. Describe el juego como "un fastidio" y "una historia trágica de oportunidades perdidas, como un juego de plataformas divertido y atractivo que brilla a A través de la muck demasiado ". Electronic Gaming Monthly se resuelve que" la escritura graciosa (cortesía de un ex tipo de Ren y Stimpy) puede " Ventas editar Crash Twinsanity tiene una cantidad muy baja de ventas. Es el juego Crash de consola doméstica más vendido, y el tercer juego Crash más vendido en general, después de Crash Purple: Ripto's Rampage y Crash Boom Bang, que se vende solo 800.000 copias. Galería editar Ver: Crash Twinsanity / Galería Trivia editar Si Crash se deja inactivo durante 15 minutos más o menos, se atascado en la posición T hasta que se mueva nuevamente, lo que indica que le falta una animación. Mire suficientes veces en el mismo lugar en Rockslide Rumble, y verás Crash y Cortex en la posición T durante unos segundos hasta que comiences de nuevo desde el último punto de control. Traveller's Tales Oxford Studio fue creado específicamente para el renacimiento de la serie Crash Bandicoot. En la demostración de este juego, el título era " Cuando una captura de pantalla previa para Crash Bandicot Purple: Ripto's Rampage mostró a Nina Cortex, Traveller's Tales Oxford se sorprendió y molestó porque se supuso que Crash Twinsanity fue su introducción a la serie, y Vicarious Visions usó el personaje sin decirles. Las personalidades de los principales antagonistas del juego, The Evil Twins, se basan en las dos odiosas cacatúas que pertenecen a la novia del artista conceptual de Twinsanity. N. Trance originalmente iba a hacer una aparición en una escena donde Evil Crash comería su cerebro con una cuchara "como un huevo". La escena, sin embargo, fue desechada porque era "un poco asqueroso". El único rastro de N. Trance que queda en el juego es su arte conceptual. Este es también el primer juego de disparos en tercera persona de la serie, A pesar de que Warped and The Wrath of Cortex involucran a Crash con el uso de la bazuca, pero no son juegos de disparos oficiales. Este juego es una referencia de Jak and Daxter, otro proyecto de Naughty Dog que es un juego de plataformas de juego y de disparos en tercera persona después de que Naughty Dog perdiera los derechos de la franquicia Crash Bandicoot. La sala de deformación del Laboratorio Iceberg en la demostración se puede encontrar en el juego a través del truco de levitación. Esta es la primera vez que Cortex se puede jugar en la serie principal y el primer juego en la que se puede jugar a Nina. Coco se convertiría en un personaje jugable, pero fue reducido en un momento durante algunas de las escenas debido al tiempo de desarrollo. Estaba destinado a un Fake Crash apareciera como un camafeo, varado con Crunch en la pequeña isla junto a N. Sanity Island, antes de ser desechado por razones técnicas. Algunas de las pistas del juego se basan directamente en temas clásicos. La música del segmento Doc Amok en Totem Hokum se basa en "El vuelo del abejorro" del compositor ruso Nikolai Andreyevich Rimsky-Korsakov. La caza de gusanos en el mismo nivel se basa en el "Blue Danube Waltz" del compositor austriaco Johann Strauss II. Finalmente, la música en la escena de la persecución con la morsa oxidada se basa en la primera parte de la "Obertura de las Hébridas" por el compositor alemán Félix Mendelssohn. N. Tropy se ve más abultado debido a sus brazos y piernas más grandes. El modelo de Spyro el Dragón utilizado en este juego es el mismo que el utilizado en Spyro: La cola de un héroe. Por eso Eurocom, El estudio que creó ese juego, aparece en los créditos. Este es el primer juego en el que Lex Lang expresa un Cortex, y el último juego en el que Mel Winkler expresa un Aku Aku antes de que lo reemplazara Greg Eagles. Si Crash toca a Coco mientras está paralizada, él sufrirá daño. Este juego ya no está en los Estados Unidos. Este es el primer juego Crash que presenta una cámara móvil. No hay una forma de omitir las escenas cortadas en el juego, incluso después de que se vean por primera vez. La escena donde el granjero Ernest ofrece un cristal para Crash y Cortex limpian su granja de gusanos es una referencia a videojuegos como Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Spyro the Dragon y Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, donde se debe completar una tarea para obtener una recompensa En este caso, Sin embargo, Cortex derriba al granjero y simplemente toma el cristal, declarando; "Soy un científico malvado. ¿Qué esperas? Esto no es un juego". Todos los personajes están en un poco diferentes de sus diseños anteriores. Este es el primer juego de plataformas Crash que no usa "Bandicoot" en el título. Este es también el primer juego de Crash donde Crash no habla. Este es el primer juego de Crash en el que toda la música el juego se realiza mediante vocalización, el que significa que toda la música tiene la boca de una persona con muy poco o ningún instrumento utilizado. Las reliquias iban a hacer una aparición, pero se cortaron del juego. Esta es la última edición del diseño original de Tiny en la continuidad del juego principal, así como la última edición de N. Tropy y Dingodile en general en la continuidad principal. Hay un sonido de alarma eliminado dentro del archivo de sonido principal del juego. El archivo de música no solo contiene la música de la versión comercial, sino que contiene muchas "tomas" de cada sección de cada música, con pequeñas diferencias en cada toma. La escena en la que están a punto de llegar a la décima dimensión, donde Cortex cita "¡Ahora, mientras exploramos, una nueva dimensión! ... Debería haber sido dos nuevas dimensiones pero ... nos quedamos sin hora". En el tiempo de desarrollo de la corte, la última vez fue finalmente desechada. La Demo para el juego (Crash Unlimited) estuvo disponible por un tiempo, pero no ahora. En el desarrollo muy temprano, Viajero ' s Cuentos han publicado algunos videos que incluyen muchos elementos beta, entre ellos: Si Crash golpea una caja de Nitro o rompe una caja de TNT, no morirá automáticamente, como los mismos elementos incluidos en los juegos anteriores, sin embargo, se deja desechado. No había un icono de wumpa, en su lugar había un contador "Wumpa". La pelea contra el jefe de los titanes de hielo de Uka se llevó a cabo en la cima del Iceberg. Originalmente, cuando se lanzó la versión beta de Slip-Slide Icecapades, incluso una de las piernas del laboratorio de Cortex, pero se eliminó porque pensaban que la pierna no se extendía tanto. En las zapatillas de hielo Slip-Slide en lugar de hierro, había zapatillas de hielo. Era una falla, pero en el nivel de Slip-Slide Icecapades cuando Crash y Cortex se deslizaban en las resbaladizas de hielo, Se mostraba tu icono de lucha. Hay un video muy corto en Internet, donde Cortex está en Gone un poco Coco y no toma posiciones en ninguna parte, mostrando algunas partes del mapa, lo que significa que han terminado algunas de ellas. Cuando Crash arrojó a Cortex, Crash emitiría el sonido 'Woah' y Cortex emitiría un 'Moan', Originalmente, en lugar de palancas (que Cortex saca con su Ray-Gun) iban a tener esas computadoras que Cortex usaba para el código y que abriera múltiples plataformas, sin embargo, los desarrolladores pensaron que parecería extraño que una computadora estética en Un iceberg, por lo tanto fue desechado. En la versión Beta, he tenido muchos objetos no usados y ocultos, o bien objetos extraviados en el juego con guiones y animaciones en funcionamiento, publicado por BetaM en YouTube. Algunos de los objetos extraviados incluyen una espada de doble filo que se colocó fuera del acorazado N. Gin, solo se puede acceder y ver los códigos de GameShark. A su comportamiento le gustaría que algunos objetos que Crash debe saltar doble para esquivar, pero no haga ningún daño. Quedaron muchas bolas de energía que no fueron utilizadas y que eran de color azul, rojo y rosado. Y también un desovador de bola de energía desactivado. En la versión Beta, las plantas Venus-Flytrap habia escupido esporas o bolas verdes en el choque, que se pueden girar para derrotarlas. Originalmente, los Evil Twins habrían usado un Bird-Bot en un lugar de un Ant-Bot. Los nombres de Evil Twins 'Victor' y 'Moritz' originalmente iban a ser 'Squawk' y 'Squabble' Pero los usuarios no encontraron demasiado perezoso y 'infantil'. El final parece ser un accidente Bandicoot 3: Warped, donde Cortex queda atrapado en el cerebro de Crash, al igual que cuando Uka Uka está atrapado en el pasado con él y N. Tropy cuando eran bebés. Parece que algunas de las escenas de corte se terminaron durante una versión anterior del juego. Una de las escenas de corte muestra la granja del granjero Ernesto en una ubicación diferente y Victor dijo "Dispositivo viceversa" eliminado durante uno posterior. A pesar de las bajas ventas de Crash Twinsanity, Keith Webb ha confirmado que él y un grupo de ex miembros de Crash Twinsanity han hecho planos para involucrar a varias visiones en el remaster del juego, enviando una carta abierta a la compañía.